1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing processor for color images based on color image data.
2. Background Arts
When printing color images, data on R (red), G (green), and B (blue) of color images are converted into data on C (cyan), M (magenta), Y (yellow), and K (black) to be used for the printing. In this occasion, CMYK data have narrow color reproduction ranges relative to color reproduction ranges of RGB data. Therefore, in some cases, printed color images become different in color shade from color images the users have expected on the data.
It is desirable for color reproduction ranges of CMYK data to be as wide as possible to have color images printed with color shades near to RGB data. For this reason, there is a technique disclosed as a relevant technique seeking to extend a color reproduction range in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-220451. In this technique, when printing color images superimposing a plurality of kinds of recording agents (inks), the order of each recording agent to be overprinted is changed depending on whether the light scattering property of the recording agent is strong or weak.